


Gift

by GayMichaelis



Category: noodle fandom
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMichaelis/pseuds/GayMichaelis
Summary: /Read it/





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoStarsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/gifts).

Oh right, the gift. The gift for Bo. The gift written specifically for Bo. Bo's gift.


End file.
